I Love You, Bella Swan
by iLuvMyShawty
Summary: Edward is just the nerd who knows nothing about living life, and it seems impossible that he and Bella Swan, the popular and beautiful head-cheerleader, could ever be. But all that changes when he utters 5 small words, “I Love you, Bella Swan”.
1. Boys

Summary: Edward is just the nerd who knows _nothing_ about living life, and it seems impossible that he and Bella Swan, the popular and beautiful head-cheerleader, could ever be. But all that changes when he utters 5 small words, "I Love you, Bella Swan".

Chapter 1- Boys

_~Edward~_

"This will be your last chance you know." Jasper, Emmett, and I were all sitting in the library like always.

Emmett was my twin brother and Jasper was my best friend.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell _everyone_ that-"

"Dude, chicks dig that kind of crap."

"And what do you know about girls Jasper?"

"I, I, I don't know, but come on. Graduation is tomorrow and after that you will never have your chance to talk to Bella ever again."

"Jasper, have you even _talked_ to Alice?" Emmett smirked.

"Uhh. No but-"

"But?"

"Look. Alice would never go for a guy like me."

"Yeah, and Rose would never even _talk_ to me."

"Bella is dating that _vile_ Jacob Black anyways, so…"

"So? We are men dude. We have to fight for what is ours."

"But that's the point, they _don't_ belong to us."

"Yeah you have a point."

"See."

"Ok the only way we can get them is by sticking to the plan."

"Why do _I_ have to tell everyone though?"

"Because you are the valedictorian."

"Damn."

"Exactly. Then we just invite them to our little gathering."

"I doubt they'll say yes."

Jasper elbowed him.

"Shut up, we need to be confident for this to work."

"Like that will help." I mumbled.

In my heart I knew that this would most likely _never_ work.

~*~

_~Bella~_

I hate that stupid Jacob Black!

He is so UGH.

I hate it when boys try to control every aspect of your life!

Like they _care_.

Alice and Rose were sitting on my bed watching me pace around the room screaming about Jacob.

"I HATE HIM!"

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. If you cry _again_, I am not helping you with your make-up, _again_." Alice sat there filing her nails.

Rose chuckled while painting her toenails red.

"Rose how about Royce? Don't you just want to rip his head off for cheating on you?!"

She glared.

"I don't, I want to torture him with a very very _slow_ death."

"See that's the reason why I don't date! I am waiting for my _true_ love…" Alice's eyes sparkled.

"Ha-ha, that doesn't exist. All boys care about is sex! It's like they think with their dicks!"

"Not _all_ boys…"

"Yes _all_ boys, except the weird nerdy ones."

"Of course. Eew."

"They will pay when they see us tomorrow."

And with that I made a plan that would _kill_.


	2. Valedictorian

_Chapter 2- Valedictorian_

_~Edward~_

"Next and finally your valedictorian, Edward Cullen."

They clapped and I cleared my throat, nervous for what I was about to do.

"Today we look forward. Look forward to getting out of here, but today I would also like to look back. Looking back not with anger, but with no regrets. No regrets for what we wanted to do, but did not. What we wanted to say, but could not." I took a deep breath, and looked up and saw Jasper staring at me with his eyes encouraging me. "And so I say here today the one thing I wish I had said. The one thing I will regret if I never say." I sighed. "I love you, Bella Swan." I quickly looked at Bella's reaction, she was _furious_. So was Jacob. Damn it, I had to do something.

"I have loved you Bella Swan, ever since I first sat behind you in math class in the 7th grade. I loved you from behind in biology, history, and yes practical science I loved you but I never told you because we, never spoke! But now I say it, with…no regrets. I love you, Bella Swan. And let us all say the things we wanted to say! With no regrets. Yes indeed let us- "

"Thank you, Edward."

After the ceremony I walked outside, looking for Carlisle and Esme.

I felt good, it was probably for the best.

And I saw Bella, she walked in my direction.

I admired her beauty.

"You embarrassed me."

"Uh-"

"But it was so sweet, I'll have to let you live."

"Well that's good. Because, uh, I like to live."

"Is it like 800 degrees in there, like boiling?"

"Actually, the ,uh, boiling point of water is 212 degrees, uh, Fahrenheit. 100 degrees Celcius."

I watched as she took off her graduation robe, bending over so I could take a little peak at her- Edward do not go there!

"It's so hot."

"Yeah, I can, uh, imagine. That your uh, hot."

"DUDE! Finally you fucking scored!"

"Em, hi." I said through gritted teeth.

He looked over at Bella.

"Uh hey, hi, uh, Bella."

"Uh, well…ok so see you later…Edward?"

"No uh, wait!"

She turned around.

"There's a little gathering at my house tonight, my parents are going out of town. "

"Sounds…fun." She started to turn but I grabbed her arm without much force.

"It..will be, in the future and god damn it your invited! Officially."

"Wow…thanks."

I told her my address.

"Well…maybe me and the girls can, uh, stop by."

"Cool, whatever, I mean if you come you come, if you don't you don't." I shrugged.

"HEY CULLEN!" Damn…Jacob.

"You humiliated and insulted her, are you prepared to die?" Bella shrugged and walked away.

Fuck.

"You must be Bella's boyfriend." Fuck you Emmett isn't that obvious?!

"Ex." Jacob snarled through gritted teeth.

"Ha-ha, oh well, I have to go to the bathroom. Bye Eddie, good luck!"

Jacob let me go.

"I'll deal with you later. When there's more people watching."

"Emmett."

"Uh you know on the bright side, she at least _talked_ to you. Ha-ha."

"Yeah-"

"Dude! You invited her?"

"Yeah, Jazz, I did."

"Well?"

"She might come. _Might_."

"Whoo I'm losing my virginity tonight!" Jasper shouted and everyone stared.

Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up, you never got laid."

"Uh, _yeah_ I did."

"When?"

"Uh, you remember that one day when, we were uh, studying?"

"We do that every day." I said.

"Ha-ha! Don't worry I have a feeling about tonight." Jasper said staring at Alice's ass.

"Dude, have some respect!"

~*~

(Later that night.)

"Aww look at you Edward, you look so cute."

"Yeah mom…can you stop." I rolled my eyes at her.

"She doesn't mean that, you look good. You look cool. You might just wanna lower those pants." My father said.

"Ugh, your not wearing those _horrible_ underpants."

Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"Mom! Gosh…"

"I have to agree with your mom, I mean when do you think you'll get lucky? When she get's to the underpants…it's a deal breaker."

"He's not getting lucky! Not on my watch!"

"So how many people are you boys expecting?"

"Not much."

"Well it wouldn't be a celebration with out alcohol. You know where to find it."

"Yeah…"

My mother walked away and Carlisle ushered Emmett, Jasper and I over.

We sat down, and listened.

"Ok look, it's your last summer before college. College doesn't leave much time for parties so…I want you boys to enjoy this summer."

"Ok, yeah-"

"Get out there. Do all those teen things you haven't had a chance to do. It's ok just to have fun sometimes. Sometimes you just have to say what the fuck. You know what I mean. " Carlisle leaned forward. "There are condoms in my bedside table."

"Do you know exactly how many there are?" Emmett…like he's getting laid tonight.

"They are not…toys."

We all nodded.

Surprised.

"I think our dad wants us to have sex."

"Ha-ha, why the hell do your parents still use condoms?!"

"No at topic for discussion Jazz. Ever."

"WHOO!"

We heard the shrieks of familiar beautiful voices.

They walked out of the car, all beautiful.

"Damn." Emmett sighed.

"The Trinity." Jasper gasped.

"Yeah…"

"Hey…where's Jacob?"

"Oh he's on our shit list."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So where's the party?" Rose asked.

"Uh. This is it." Emmett spoke.

"Dang you guys have a big house, but where is everyone?" Alice asked.

"We're here."

They turned to face each other.

"Oh…" Bella said.

"Welcome. Come on in."

"Warning: Roof may be blown off due to excessive partying." Emmett…what the fuck?

The Trinity rolled their eyes and walked in.

"Are we the first one's here?"

"Yeah…we're never first." Rose said.

Alice's eyes were on Jasper.

Lucky asshole.

~*~

**Ok things will start progressing form here on.**

**Please review and check out my other stories.**

**Thanks.**

**Andrea.**


	3. Skinny Dipping & Ex Boyfriends

_Chapter 3- Skinny Dipping & Ex Boyfriends_

_~Bella~_

I looked around the house, DAMN, who knew the Cullen's owned something like this?

"Do you guy's have a pool?" Alice asked and I knew what she was thinking. *Sigh*

"Do you guy's have beer?" I asked and Edward nodded.

Emmett and Jasper led us to the pool.

Fuck.

"Well there's the pool." Emmett sighed.

"Jasper," Alice glanced at me, "want to go skinny dipping?"

Jasper stared at her his mouth open.

I chuckled.

Alice…

She never really liked talking to boys, saying that some one was made for you.

Jasper replied by removing his shirt.

Alice giggled innocently.

And his torso was exposed.

"Damn…" Alice sighed clearly shocked that some one like _him_ had a body like_ that_.

"Do all of you boys look like _that_?" Rose asked mesmerized.

"Uh, well _I'm_ bigger." Emmett said, proud.

"Well…let's see." Rose walked up to him and removed his shirt and gasped.

"_Fuck_…me…" Rose whispered.

I despised boys now, because of _Jacob_.

Edward returned with the beer surprised with what he saw.

I chuckled.

"Already dude?" He asked them.

"Nah…soon dude, soon." Emmett answered staring at Rose hungrily.

_Of course_, but I wanted to have fun.

"Your turn." I said turning to face Edward.

"Uh…"

"Oh come on, don't be shy." Alice and Rose giggled.

He swallowed.

"CULLEN!"

Damn it.

Jacob.

Edward shivered.

"You need to hide, he'll kill you."

The other boys chuckled.

"You guys too." Alice said.

They immediately ran back into the house and so did we.

"How the hell did he find us?" I whispered to my friends.

"I don't know. Fuck them, they ruined our fun." Alice pouted.

Rose looked out the window.

"Fuck, Royce and Mike are with him."

I growled.

"Damn it. Why can't they just leave us be?"

Suddenly the guys were climbing up the window, suspecting us to be upstairs.

"Let's go!" I whispered and they followed me to the kitchen where we saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper crawling on the floor.

"Psss! Guys follow us-"

"Cullen!"

We stayed behind the counter holding our breaths.

I took a tiny peek and saw the guys holding up vases.

They threw them at the wall in front of us and Alice whimpered.

"Alice!" I mouthed and glared at her.

She shrugged and gave a tiny smile.

I sighed and stood up.

"Jacob just go, I told you it was over!"

"But he insulted you!"

I slapped his face and he started crying.

"What the fuck?" Emmett whispered.

"Get the chips." Jasper told Edward.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He reached up and got the chips handing them over.

Jasper shoved some in his mouth.

"What the fuck dude?"

Jasper jumped climbed over the counter and started throwing chips at the guys.

They caught them and crushed them between their fingers.

"Crap there's no more. This can only mean one thing. Run."

And we did. Up the stairs.

I fell on Edward.

"Oops, are you okay? I'm sorry."

I realized I was straddling his hips and I felt the huge bulge in his pants.

He moaned.

I blushed.

"I take that as a yes."

He chuckled nervously.

I got off of him and took his hand pulling him into a random room.

I exhaled.

I saw a strand of copper hair about to go into Edward's eyes and brushed it away.

He had beautiful green eyes.

Why didn't I notice this before?

I jumped when I heard the furious knocking on the door.

"Let's go." I took him to the window and started climbing down.

"I've never done this before."

"I have. It's essential if you want to sneak out with out your parents knowing."

He nodded.

I jumped down and adjusted my dress and fixed my hair.

"Come on!" Alice shouted while holding Jasper's hand.

Rose and Emmett were with them.

We ran over.

"Get in the car."

And we got into Rose's cherry red M3.

"I'll just sit in Jasper's lap since we won't fit." Alice volunteered.

"Ok. Lets' go." Rose started speeding away.

"CULLEN!"

Jacob would _never_ give up.

~*~


	4. Tinkerbelle Underpants

_Chapter 4- Tinkerbelle Underwear_

_~Edward~_

"Whoo! Hahaha! Fuckers!" Rose yelled out while speeding away.

"Damn it! We forgot the beer!" Alice grumbled.

"Don't worry I'll buy some."

"How?" I asked her.

"I have my ways…" Bella said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can we get more chips? We might need them…" Jasper said while holding little Alice.

Lucky bastard.

"Yes of course Jazz…"

Again…lucky bastard.

We drove to the nearest gas station.

"Edward, can you come with me please?" Bella asked me.

"Of course."

She grabbed my hand and we ran in.

She grabbed _lots_ of chips, we needed them.

"Ok will this be all?" The check-out dude asked us. Well mostly Bella.

"Yes please." Bella purred back.

I felt myself getting hard again damn it.

How was I going to cover up?

"Uh, can I see your I.D. miss?"

"Sure!" Bella said cheerfully back.

"Oh…so your 34 huh?"

Bella nodded but of course he wasn't convinced.

"I'm afraid I can't let you buy the beer."

"Really…why?"

"Because-"

"Shh…" She put her index finger to his lips.

Then she bent over, giving him a good look at her breasts.

"Uh…"

I chuckled.

~*~

"You guys got the beer?" Emmett asked.

"Yup!"

"He saw your boobs huh?"

"Yup!"

"Thought so…" Rose mumbled.

"Well let's go!" Alice shouted.

We sang to the radio while we drove into the forests of Forks.

"Uh why-"

"Shut up Jazz!" Alice told him kissing him on the cheek.

I chuckled.

We walked through the trees until we reached a clearing.

"Why the fuck are we here?!" Emmett bellowed.

"Shut up Emmett there's bears here." Rose said clearly afraid.

"Yeah why did you think we came here Rose?" Bella said, happy with her surroundings.

"What are we doing Bella?" Alice said holding Jasper.

"We are going to shove beer bottles up their asses."

Emmett laughed loudly and we heard twigs snap.

"They are here!" Bella said happily.

"Ok let me down my beer then I'll shove it up the bear's ass, give me a sec." Emmett downed his beer which surprised me.

"Ok stay here."

The bear was scratching at a tree unaware of us.

We all snickered as Emmett walked carefully up behind the bear.

"Wait where's the ass?"

"Right there next to it's tail." Alice said pointing.

"Oh." Then he pressed the tip of the beer bottle into the bear's ass and the bear growled but Emmett shoved it up before it turned.

"Run assholes!"

He ran and the bear caught the back of his jeans and ripped them off while Emmett screamed like a girl.

We ran away laughing while Emmett ran up to us panting, his pants off.

"Dude really? Why the fuck are you wearing that?" Jasper asked pointing to Emmett's Tinkerbelle underwear.

The girls giggled as we ran back to the car.

"Let's go its coming! It's coming!"

Rose started the car as we all jumped in the bear running after the car.

The girls were screaming and so was Emmett.

"Rose drive faster!"

The bear stop and it was probably going to shit the bottle out.

"Damn that was fun." Emmett said.

"Was it worth showing of your Tinkerbelle underpants?" Jasper asked while snickering.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett stood up on the car as we entered the high way and people stared.

"Uh Emmett, people can see uh you know…" I told him gesturing to his underpants.

"Fuck!" He started blushing and everyone laughed.

"Lets go home and get more supplies, clothes, condoms, and beer. I have a feeling we are going to need to." Jasper said.

This was the best day of my life.

~*~


	5. Snakes

_Chapter 5- Snakes_

~_Bella_~

We all ran into the house with caution packing up supplies, beer, clothes, and we got the condoms.

They even had glow-in-the dark condoms!

I love those things!

We all ran back to the car laughing.

"Let's go pick up my Porsche and I'll get some clothes for us, ok?"

We drove to Alice's house picking up her car and our stuff.

"Let's go to the lake house!" Alice shouted from her Porsche.

We drove to our lake house.

"Can we go swimming _now_?" Alice asked me.

I nodded.

"Hey boys have you ever seen a girl naked before?"

"Uh…" Edward said.

"Well…" Jasper said.

Emmett just chuckled.

"Those two haven't but I-"

"Emmett shut up it's not like you've ever seen a girl like that!" Jasper shouted.

"Guys shut up! It doesn't matter because today you will get your chance! Later. " Rose screamed glaring at the boys.

Us girls chuckled when they gasped.

We started removing our dresses while the boys just stood there gaping.

We just giggled and removed our bras.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Jasper gasped.

"Boobies." Emmett whispered.

Edward was silent.

Not for long.

That thought made me smile.

We were only wearing our panties but I was used to this crap.

"Uh you guys saw our boobs already so stop being pussies and take off that shit and jump in!" I told them before jumping into the water.

They started removing their clothing with shaky hands. Us girls just started swimming around.

Then we heard the splashes, and they were in.

Damn…

How I _LOVE_ corrupting innocence.

They stood in their spots, not moving.

We giggled.

"Oh come on!" Rose shouted to the boys.

Alice swam over to Jasper and he froze.

She giggled innocently and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Let's go."

And they followed us.

We started splashing around having fun.

Then we heard a hiss.

We all froze.

There was a snake.

"Shit! That thing's bigger than my dick!" Emmett shouted shuddering.

"Dude! You have a dick?!" Edward chuckled.

"It just went into the water!!!"

We all screamed swimming to shore.

The snake was apparently biting Emmett's ass so he started screaming running around while we all watched amused then after a while we went back into the water.

The snake wasn't poisonous.

I could tell by the color.

Emmett was still screaming even when the snake was off so we just leave him be.

Then we heard twigs snap and Emmett stopped.

The bear was back.

And it still had the beer bottle in its ass.

We laughed at the sight.

You don't always come across a bear with a bear bottle in its ass.

"Oh my fucking gosh! It knows I put the thing in its ass!"

The bear stared right at Emmett.

We all ran out picking up our things and ran to the cars.

"Oh fuck. Let's go ass holes!"

The bear was following both of our cars.

"SHIT!" Emmett shouted.

"We need to get out of Washington." I said.

"Where will we go?"

"Out of Washington. Duh!"

"Ok. Let's go! Let's go!"

We had enough stuff to get out.

The girls and I had planned this.

We had money, clothes, and condoms.

What more could we need?

~*~


	6. Naked Hide and Seek

_Chapter 6- Naked Hide and Seek_

~_Edward_~

When I woke up I didn't know where the hell I was.

It was very dark still though. And I was in…a car?

"What the fuck?"

"Oh! You're awake! Don't be too loud, Emmett and Rose are still asleep." Bella whispered.

I looked back and saw Emmett and Rose snuggled up in the backseat.

"Where are we?"

"Oh we're in Oregon."

"Why the hell are we in Oregon?!"

"Shh! We are going to California silly!" She smiled when she glanced at me.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." She said quickly then blushed. "By the way I drive, we will be there by 10."

I checked the clock, it read 3 in the morning.

"Yeah you drive fast."

She smiled.

We heard a honk behind us and looked back.

It was Alice's yellow Porsche.

But she wasn't driving it.

"Whoa…Jasper must be pretty important if Alice let him drive her baby. I can't even _touch_ it."

I laughed at that.

"He's the one for her." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Alice doesn't date. Hell, she doesn't let boys touch her unless their important, which never happens."

"Oh. How about you?"

"I _hate_ boys." She said through gritted teeth.

"Is it because of _him_?"

"Well yes…he's part of the reason but boys in general, they, they use me. They say they love me until I let them in, and then they throw me away. They use me for a couple nights, but they don't want me."

I winced at the meaning of her words.

She was not a virgin.

But what hurt more was the fact that she felt that she wasn't _wanted_.

"I'm sure there are plenty of boys out there who would kill to be with you." I whispered back in a pained voice.

"Maybe for a night, yeah…"

"No. Forever."

She stared at me.

"What- Never mind." She stared straight at the road.

After a few minutes I fell asleep again.

~*~

When I woke up, the sun was shining.

I looked around at my surroundings.

The car wasn't moving and we were in the middle of a forest.

There was a beautiful lake a few feet away from the car.

We were surrounded by light and trees.

It was beautiful.

"Yeah…I know. I love it here, it's one of my secret spots in California." Bella told me.

It was never like this in Forks.

It was very rare to find a clear blue sky with the sun in all of its shining glory.

"Where is everyone?"

"Changing to go swimming."

"Let's go!"

~*~

"I've never had this much fun in my whole damn life!" Emmett shouted.

I chuckled…it was true.

We were sitting around a campfire roasting marsh mellows and drinking beer.

"Hell yeah." Jasper said then taking a sip of his beer.

"I have an idea!" Alice exclaimed, getting her purse and grabbing something from it.

A little box that said Night Light.

Glow in the dark condoms.

Wait…Condoms?

She took 3 out, handing them to Jasper, Emmett, and I.

The girls giggled.

"Why?" Was all I could say.

"We're going to play naked hide and seek!"

We boys gasped.

"What the fuck?" Jasper said.

"It's really fun, but it only lasts 15 minutes." Bella sighed.

"Take off your clothes boys." Alice said.

"How about you girls?"

"We seek with our clothes on, but you guys have to be hiding naked." Rose told us.

"Oh and make sure your dick is a little visible, so we can, uh, find you." Bella said, blushing.

"Do we really have to-"

"Yes. You do. Now _go_." Alice said.

We ran into the forest and stripped.

Putting on our glow in the dark condoms.

My dick looked really weird right now.

I ran and hid behind a rock.

A _big_ rock.

I saw Emmett hiding behind a tree, making his dick a tiny bit visible.

I did that too.

This is fucking stupid.

"Ready or not here we come!"

Then we heard a familiar growl.

"THE FUCKING BEAR IS BACK! HOW THE HELL DID IT FIND ME?! DAMN IT!"

He started running and the bear followed him.

I just stayed where I was, shivering in the cold night air.

I heard some one behind me.

Jasper.

"They almost got me."

"Where's Emmett?"

"They have him. The girls scared the bear off."

I chuckled.

"This is pretty awkward."

"I know my dick feels like it's going to-"

He stopped at the sound of twigs snapping.

"Oh it's just 2 raccoons."

They walked up to us.

Very slowly.

_Too_ slowly.

And then ran to us and bit our- "SHIT!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! MY GLOW STICK!"

"SHIT!!! FUCK! DAMN IT!" We took the demons off of our poor dicks.

"DAMN IT! I JUST JIZZED!"

"Fuck that hurt like, Oh my fucking, oh my –SHIT!"

The girls and a fully clothed Emmett ran up to us, scaring off the demons.

"What happened?" Emmett said laughing.

"2 raccoons just bit our dicks, causing Jasper to jizz." I said checking my dick for damage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! JASPER JIZZED FROM GETTING HIS DICK BITTEN BY A RACCOON!"

Everyone laughed except Jasper.

"That hurt like HELL man." I said when we put on our clothes, wincing at the pain.

"Dude I still can't believe what you did, Jazz." Emmett said to Jasper.

"Well I was thinking…"

"About what?" Rose asked.

"Alice probably. And her mouth." Bella said laughing.

Alice blushed.

"Where do we go now?"

"Los Angeles."

~*~

**Guys I really need more reviews. **

**So please review.**

**And check out my other stories too!**

**Oh and if you have questions just ask. **

**Pictures of the condoms and where they were at are on my profile!**

**Bye!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. I'm On A Boat

_Chapter 7- I'm On A Boat_

~_Bella_~

I sighed as I sat down on the sand.

I watched the waves with the beautiful tint of orange from the sunset.

It had been a _long_ day.

I checked my phone, and I had so many missed calls and texts.

My parents weren't worried as much as usual because it was summer, and I was able to take care of my self.

"Dude!" Emmett boomed in his loud voice.

"What?" Jasper said annoyed.

"Look here on the chip bag, Free boat ride for 6!"

"Where?" Alice asked.

"Anywhere, just show it to the boat person thingy!"

"Let's go tomorrow." I said.

"YES!"

"Dude…it's a boat." Edward said.

"I _know_ that mutant dick head! I never imagined I'd be on a mutha fucking boat!"

Oh…wow. Emmett…

"Well let's get back to the hotel." Rose said picking up her things.

We drove back, exhausted from the day's drive.

~*~

The next day we were leaving for our free private boat ride.

I was excited!

Well Emmett was even more excited, so…yeah.

We arrived at the docks and went onto our boat.

"This is the life." Emmett said when he stared at the surroundings.

"Let's get massages, and then get our nails done." Alice said.

"Ok, we'll catch up to you girls later."

"So Alice, what happened to no boys?" Rose asked.

Alice looked at her nails.

"I met Jasper."

"Obviously, but what makes him different to you?"

"You know those feelings I get?"

"Yeah we can never bet against you." I said.

"Well …I have a feeling that this is right."

"That's how I feel with Emmett." Rose whispered.

"I wish I felt like that." I whispered.

We heard several crashes from outside.

We stood up quickly and ran to check on the boys.

"Cullen, we meet again." I heard Jacob's voice.

"Shut up Jacob." Emmett said.

"Get the chips." Edward told Jasper.

I rolled my eyes.

Jasper came back with a HUGE box of chips.

They each grabbed a bag, and opened them, shoving some chips in their mouths then throwing some at Jacob, Royce, and Mike.

They grabbed more chips and threw them.

We laughed, letting them fight.

With chips…

"Aww…shit. Look, Edward." He pointed behind us, and we looked back to see 2 raccoons.

They ran past us and ran over to Jasper and Edward.

"SHIT!"

They screamed and ran away.

Jacob and his crew froze in their spots confused.

Emmett laughed.

"You going to jizz again Jazz?!" He laughed

He stopped when he heard a growl coming from under us.

The beer bear came out of the floorboards then ran after Emmett.

All the boys screamed and left. We just laughed.

Soon Jasper and Edward joined us.

"Damn it. That was ridiculous. The little demons are distracted though. What's the plan?"

"Hey is everything alright in there?" A man from the ship's crew said.

"You." We heard Jake's voice say.

"Run into the water." I said.

"How about Em- Oh there you! Let's go!" Alice chirped.

We dived into the water.

"What the? You 3 come here." We heard the crew man say, probably to Jacob and his crew.

We snickered.

"That was awesome." Emmett said.

"Shit!"

"What the **fuck**?!"

We looked at Edward and Jasper who were in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"The fucking demons are in the water."

We laughed.

Emmett stopped, and pointed in one direction.

We saw the bear in a raft.

"Shit. Let's go, we aren't too far from shore." We all went underwater and swam back to shore.

~*~

**A:N **

**Check out the song called I'm On A Boat. **

**It's fucking hilarious.**

**The link is on my profile.**

**Review.**


	8. Feelings

_**Chapter 8- Feelings**_

_**Bella**_

Edward and I watched the sun shed it's orange glow onto the wild waves of the ocean.

I looked at him.

"You should call your mom."

"Why?" He asked me. "This has been so fun. I see what I've been missing out on."

"Do you want her to call the FBI?"

"She probably has already."

"At least you have parents who care."

"It kind of sucks."

"No, I'd give anything to have parents like yours. It would have been nice to be told what not to do. So I could have gotten better grades, and didn't lose my virginity so quick. I would have turned into a better person. Like you." I looked at him.

"You are the best person I know."

"Nah…I'm nothing."

"Why would I love you then?"

"Because you're stupid."

"I'm with you on that."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked him curiously.

"No."

"Well…want to change that?"

"Of course…but I don't know how."

"I have a feeling you are gonna be really good." I looked at his lips. Damn…

"Well…want to find out?"

"Yes." I whispered.

We leaned in.

Our lips right about to touch…

"WHOA SHIT!"

We jumped.

"What?!" Edward yelled at Emmett.

"We're going to Vegas."

I smiled.

"Later." I whispered walking past him.

He sucked in his breath.

"Boys…" I muttered shaking my head.

~*~

Vegas…

We were going to a few hotels here.

Caesar's Palace, Venetian,Bellagio…

Yeah…VERY expensive.

But guess what?

Our parent's were friends with all the owners, and we could get in free.

So first we would go to Caesar's Palace.

When we arrived Alice waved at me from her bright yellow Porsche.

"They are still sleeping."

"Jasper wake up!"

Jasper jumped up.

"What? We're here already?"

"Yeah." She said walked over to him to kiss him.

I was happy for my friend.

Rose walked over to us.

"Shit..this place is nice." Jasper said.

"I know. Our suite will be two stories you know."

"What the fuck? Wait…presidential?"

"Yup!"

"I'm gonna go wake the other two." I said quietly.

But they were already awake.

"We gonna check in?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. Let's go straight to our suite. Oh and don't get the stuff."

"Don't ask any questions." Rose said.

~*~

I gave 50 bucks to the bell hop who took our stuff up to our private suite.

His eyes widened.

"Thanks." I said dazzling him a little.

I closed the door and went to the balcony.

Edward was there.

I sat next to him.

"So…now what?"

"Why don't we start off where we left off."

I grabbed his face into my hands, caressing it.

He was so beautiful.

And I couldn't believe I never noticed it before.

We moved in closer and he wrapped his arms around my back pulling me closer.

I brushed my lips against his.

"Bella…" He whispered.

His lips found mine and we kissed.

My tongue danced across his lower lip and his lips parted.

I felt his hands move down onto my hips.

Our tongues danced together.

And I suddenly wanted more.

I felt something I never felt before.

What was this feeling?

~*~


End file.
